Next Contestant
by Guardian-Angel747
Summary: Leon had one mission and one mission only. To protect his hot barman boyfriend from his customers.LxC ONESHOT Songfic


**A/N here is some more smutty cleon for the masses! Yay! I got serious writers block half way through which is why it took so long. **

**This ones for lady-yuna7 thanks for waiting hon!**

**Thanks to sinoftam my awesome beta!! U rock **

**DISCLAIMER!!!: the characters in the story do not belong to me! Nor do I own Next contestant it belongs to Nickelback.**

**NEXT CONTESTANT**

As Leon lurked into the club he was reminded by the booming music and the shouted conversations and the sheer smell of the place of why he hated the club. Not just because of aforementioned characteristics but because he had to come here twice a week on a grueling mission. It was a very important one, one that others had questioned, some that had admired, but most of which just abused his determination in spite of him. And what is this very important mission Leon sets out twice a week to his most detested place in the world? To put simply, he held an extremely, _life-threatening_ position as a _very_ protective boyfriend.

**I judge by what she's wearing**

**Just how many heads I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

His blonde bombshell was currently behind the bar serving up the drinks to wave upon wave of tipsy and wasted adults who huddled around him as if he was some sort of saint. He was wearing a long sleeved midnight blue dress shirt which was rolled up past his elbows and a pair of tight black pants. His hair was a mop of blonde spikes and he often brushed the bangs out of his sky blue eyes. All in all he was Leon's definition of the word hot, and unfortunately for him, the rest of the population agreed.

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**So I don't have to fight off**

**Every asshole coming on to her**

**It happens every night she works**

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**Find out just what would she say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

Leon was an observant man and had roughly calculated that the average person took 15 seconds to talk to Cloud to order, receive and leave the bar. This meant any customer spending longer than Leon's personal time limit talking to Cloud was labeled a threat and given roughly 15 seconds to back away from the blonde before the lion pounced and things got really ugly.

They would often try to buy Cloud a drink with the hope of getting the blonde absolutely shitfaced which, in their books, usually led to a night of drunken sex. This was one scenario that Leon was the least afraid of, as he had learnt from experience that Cloud could drink anyone under the table and not be hung-over the next morning. How he could would never be understood by even the most brilliant scientists.

**Here comes the next contestant**

The red-head approached the bar with a determined look in his eyes and an animalistic smirk plastered on his face. His long ponytail swished behind him as he approached the bar and the unsuspecting bartender.

Leon watched as he ordered his drink and Cloud fiddled around preparing it behind the bar.

11…12…13

Cloud passed the drink over to the man and received his pay with the other hand. The man curiously made no attempt to move as Cloud served the woman next to him.

27…28…29…30

Leon was on his feet and made his way towards them, swiftly weaving through the bodies with his jaw set and his eyes cold.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

The obnoxious red head was leaning on the bar, eye level with Cloud, chatting him up whilst stroking Cloud's hand which lay on the counter, with his long slender fingers.

No one can touch that hand but himself!

Cloud was staring wide-eyed at him, most likely wondering what the fuck the sleazebag was doing when there was an extremely pissed off brunette standing close behind him. Cloud blamed the alcohol which was probably the reason the guy, Reno as he had labeled himself, was completely oblivious to the doom radiating off the figure behind him.

**There goes the next contestant**

Leon grabbed Reno and brought his face within centimeters of his own so the bastard could feel the full force of the look of a thousand knives that Leon was notorious for. Reno shrank back and Leon tossed him away before grabbing Cloud's face and pulling him into a soft kiss. When he turned around he was greeted with a very soothing sight. No red head.

**I even fear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

Leon leaned against one of the walls, feeling the tickling vibrations pulse straight through it into his back. His eyes followed the blonde's movements as he passed on the bar duties to one of his coworkers and helped a customer transport a tray of drinks to one of the booths packed full of intoxicated women. A Hen's night, he presumed.

They all started to swoon and wolf-whistle as he stopped at their table, their eyes ravishing and undressing him before them.

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Somebody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

He gave them a breathtaking smile as is expected of him when treating a customer.

It was a bad move.

They were beckoning him forward as he tried to politely excuse himself but they were a persistent lot and weren't going to let their prey escape. Leon always thought of women as wolves. They can be vicious and strong on their own, never backing down holding on to their pride. However they are also pack animals that work together to achieve victory by any means necessary. So if you chuck a fine piece of ass, such as Cloud (who's ass is owned by Leon), into their territory, it was unlikely he was going to leave in the same condition he came in.

They were latching onto his nicely toned arms and cooing at the slightly alarmed blonde man in their clutches. One of the she-wolves gave a shrill howl and clawed her way to Cloud to grab herself a handful of nicely sculpted ass.

No one can grab that ass but him!

**Here comes the next contestant**

The woman was young with a well endowed cleavage and long dark locks and was obviously enjoying herself immensely. Cloud on the other hand, was not impressed. Tifa, as she called herself, removed her hand after seeing the pout Cloud gave but still continued to giggle hysterically with her girlfriends at the rather perplexed male, who continued to pout at something behind her.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

A throat was cleared loudly causing the pack to rotate their heads to face the direction the sound came in. They were overjoyed, to put it mildly, to see a very handsome, shaggy-haired brunette in their line of vision. Some of the women who were not holding onto Cloud in an iron grip rose and lurked low and slow towards Leon.

**There goes the next contestant**

Leon didn't even bother to greet them. He was bound by no law to treat anyone in the club politely as the employees had to. He simply moved through their group before latching onto Cloud's face and pulling his lips into another kiss. While Cloud melted and shut his eyes when their lips met, Leon's stayed open and glared at the women who still held what was his.

Half of them gasped in shock at the sight before them, while the others stared to shout and cheer. But for poor little Tifa, her grin didn't last long, as the sight proved too much for her alcohol laden stomach and she promptly threw up in the pot plant behind her. She was in for one hell of a hangover the next morning.

**I'm hating what she's wearing**

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**

**This somebody's getting hurt**

Leon sat on one of the couches that faced the dance floor watching over the mass of bodies grinding together, all sweaty and horny as hell. His eyes were focused on the blonde mop of spikes. As they slid through the mass, it parted to let the blonde angel through, their glazed eyes following after. Leon growled deep in his throat, disgusted by the populace's uncontrolled lust. Cloud had finally reached his destination, the DJ booth, where he delivered a drink and a new bottle of water. He smiled at his friend who gave him a friendly slap on the back before returning to his work. Cloud then left the booth and began to wade through the dancers back to the bar.

**Here comes the next contestant**

Little did Cloud realize, was that a pair of cat like green eyes had been watching him from the moment he entered the club. The tall man elegantly glided through the club and onto the dance floor, until he was right behind the cute blonde.

Cloud was standing still, trying to push an intoxicated dancing couple out of his way when he saw silver tresses fall over his shoulder and a silky voice whisper in his ear, loud enough to be heard over the music.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**This somebody's getting hurt**

Leon was on the verge of snapping. He leaped up, almost knocking the couch over with the velocity, and stomped his way towards the floor. He shoved the people in front of him apart, ignoring their shouts of disapproval and only stopped his disruptive path when he reached his trapped Cloud. He stood in front of them both, the silver haired man, by this stage, had both hands on Cloud's waist.

Cloud was feeling a bit helpless and it was not helping that he was trapped between at least fifty people who were completely oblivious to his discomfort. Now don't get him wrong, he was aware that a sexy silver haired god called Sephiroth was trying to molest him, but he was just too damn loyal to his sexy kitty in the tight leather pants. "Very pleased" was an understatement when Cloud spotted said kitty in front of him, with "about to go on a killing spree" flaming through his veins.

Leon clenched his fists as Sephiroth grinned from his position behind Cloud, clearly enjoying the situation. Leon drew himself up to his full height as Sephiroth did the same and they both stared over the blonde spikes. They were locked eye to eye, and almost chest to chest, the angel between them forgotten. Leon reached up and wound his arms around Cloud's neck, drawing his face into the brunette's shoulder in the hopes of dislodging him from Sephiroth's embrace. The silver haired man refused to relinquish his hold on his prize however, and soon Cloud was once again back in his arms.

To say Leon was pissed would be the understatement of the century. He was burning with more fury than hell itself! Both of his hands flew over Cloud's shoulders to grab a fistful of the leather from Sephiroth's coat. His blazing eyes were met with acid green, which burned in anticipation for the upcoming battle for the blonde in distress.

Cloud snapped. Sure, he was shorter than his two admirers but it didn't make him any less dangerous when provoked. The last thing he needed was to be fired for causing an all-out brawl in the club where furniture would be smashed, bystanders harmed and the cost of repair high for the aftermath. God knows he didn't need that taken from his paycheck.

Leon's fist rose, Sephiroth's fist rose and Cloud's elbows slammed simultaneously into their bodies just below their ribcages. Both men released their hold on the blonde to wrap their arms around their stomachs and gasp for air.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PIECE OF MEAT YOU ASSHOLES!"

Cloud glared at them both before grabbing his slightly incapacitated boyfriend and dragging him through the crowd towards the bathroom, leaving a wheezing Sephiroth in his wake.

**There goes the next contestant**

Cloud kicked open the door to the men's bathroom, holding back an angry growl at the men already inside.

"Gentlemen this bathroom is now closed due to a blockage. Could you please make your way out and to the other bathroom to the right of the entrance. Thankyou"

The occupants of the bathroom trudged out back into the club past Leon who had regained his breath and was now staring curiously at Cloud as he locked the door once all the men had left. The fuming blonde hunched over with both palms flat against the wall attempting to calm his rage. Once calm was retained, he straightened up, turned and opened his mouth to speak just to have a set of warm lips shoved onto his own and have his back was slammed back against the wall. The battle for dominance began as Leon pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth and began to slide it against Cloud's own, creating delicious friction. When Leon broke away, he let his tongue linger on Cloud's lower lip, absorbing his saliva onto his own tongue. He then drew his tongue away and a thin spider web of a saliva trail was the only thing left that held some connection left to their mouths.

Leon leaned away and let the fragile line sever. The saliva dropped back onto Cloud's chin and collected into a glistening bead on Cloud's lips. Leon brought his forefinger up to press the pad of his finger on the little bead and spread it gently over Cloud's parted lips.

"I won't let anyone but me, touch you."

Cloud felt his pants tighten even more from just the husky tone.

"God you're so hot when you're possessive."

Leon let out a passionate growl before attacking Cloud's mouth again, the blonde's hands reaching down to cup and massage Leon's clothed erection. The brunette held back a moan as the blonde smirked into his neck, pleased. Leon retaliated by ripping Cloud's shirt open, some of the buttons flying and rebounded off the walls onto the floor. Cloud's protest was cut off when a warm mouth attached itself to his chest and started to roll his nipple between the teeth while a hand reached up and mirrored the actions on the other.

"Nngh ah Leon!"

Leon smirked in triumph at his mewling boyfriend as he removed the rest of his shirt and sealed Cloud's mouth with another passion filled kiss. While the blonde was distracted, Leon's fingertips brush lightly down his bare chest and across his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten as he moved over them.

As Cloud was becoming daring again, he tugged Leon's hair and reached down to grope his backside, Leon swiftly undid the blonde's belt and ripped it out of the pant hoops. He pressed his body against Cloud's with more force to keep him firmly pinned to the wall and grabbed Cloud's hands lifting them above his head, binding them together with the belt to one of the hooks above his head.

Cloud tried to move his arms with little success as his boyfriend stepped back to admire the view. He glared daggers at his obviously aroused boyfriend (if the tent in his pants was anything to go by) who merely chuckled in response before slowly walking towards his blonde beauty and cupping his face in his hand and leaning in next to his ear.

"What is it that you want Cloud?"

The seductive whisper with added purr was enough to make him cave in. He was dying for release already and the sexy kitten in front of him was going to give it to him.

"For you to hurry the fuck up and fuck me!"

Leon laughed at his boyfriend's commanding roar as he started to unzip his lover's pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Cloud was already dripping with precum which was smoothed along his length as Leon began to pump him slowly, causing the blonde's breath to hitch and exhale with staggering breaths. Leon's mouth began to maul his neck again, nibbling and sucking to leave large marks behind, marking Cloud as his.

"Ngh…Leon hurry up Ah!...I need you now!"

Cloud whimpered at the loss of his hand and mouth when Leon stepped back and started to remove his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. Cloud could only stare as his sexy kitten stripping at an agonizingly slow pace, his cock twitching in need as his hands fought against the belt to try and give himself some much needed release.

Finally Leon's boxers hit the floor and their eyes locked. The only sound was their heavy breathing and the muffled music from outside. The doof-doof vibrations rocketed through the plaster walls and thundered through Cloud's chest. Cloud recognized the difference between it and his heart beating out of his chest. The two stared at each other in pure lust and need, eyes raking each other's naked bodies.

Leon moved and kissed Cloud once again as the blonde rolled their erections together with his hips, causing dual moans of ecstasy at the much needed friction. Leon placed three of his fingers to Cloud's mouth who immediately took them in, licking and sucking on each finger until each was coated with saliva, virtually making Leon orgasm at the sensation.

His hands moved down Cloud's back before reaching his entrance and immediately thrusting in the first finger, causing the blonde to cry out as the finger immediately found his prostate, brushing it with every intrusion. Leon soon entered the second and third, properly preparing his lover for what was to come.

Leon started to lick patterns on Cloud's chest as he removed his fingers, causing the blonde to whimper at the loss of his hands though he mewled as Leon trailed the saliva slicked fingers down milky white thighs, lifting Cloud and pushing him against the wall as the blonde wrapped his legs around Leon's waist.

They locked mouths once again before Leon lowered his lover's body down slowly until he was impaled upon his cock. Leon was almost pushed over the edge as the muscles clamped around him causing him to groan against Cloud's lips.

Cloud soon grew impatient and began to rock against his lover begging him to move. Leon slowly lifted the body up before slamming it back down hard causing Cloud to scream his name in complete ecstasy as he hit his prostate hard. Over and over he thrust into his lover's body, the blonde pushing down as the brunette thrust up, their tongues in a constant battle.

Cloud was the first to cum, the feeling of his prostate being assaulted and the feeling of being bound brought him over the edge causing him to scream out Leon's name as he coated their chests with stickiness. Cloud's walls tightened with his orgasm, producing a death hold on Leon's cock making him cum soon after with a loud moan as he released inside his lover.

They stood there for a few moments, basking in the sweet and sweaty afterglow, sharing brief loving kisses before Leon unsheathed himself in Cloud by lifting him up and setting him steadily on the bathroom floor. He released the belt from Cloud's wrists as the body leaned on to his chest and his arms wrapped around Leon's waist.

The two sloppily peeled on their clothes and exited the bathroom. Cloud told one of the other workers to fill in for him and they left without bothering to see if the worker would actually do as what was asked for him. Leon paraded his love for Cloud as he left the club and smirked at the failed (and obviously jealous) contestants who eyed the pair as they left.


End file.
